


Family

by SeaJay45



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Found Family, One Shot, Shiro's got a crush, and Allura is gonna crush him, in a good way, prompt, smidgen of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaJay45/pseuds/SeaJay45
Summary: A one-shot that came out of a sentence prompt sent to me bytinymacaronion Tumblr. Sentence prompt: “Well that’s the single most impressive thing I’ve ever seen someone do.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tinymacaroni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinymacaroni/gifts).



“Well, that’s the single most impressive thing I’ve ever seen someone do.” Shiro’s voice, laced with humor, came from behind Allura as she stalked away from the bridge, her shoulders hunched, fists tightly closed.

“I do not want to talk!” She snapped as she continued her war path down the hallway.

Shiro’s eyebrows raised slightly and he frowned, he only hesitated for a moment deciding to follow her. She was fast and he had to pick up his pace to match her strides, “Princess?” She didn’t answer as he finally pulled up beside her and was able to catch a glimpse of her face.

She was seething, he could tell by the tightness of her jaw, the way her eyebrows drew together and the anger filling her eyes. He’d been around her long enough and in enough situations by now to know how deadly her temper could be, but he couldn’t bring himself to just let her be. Probably because he was confused as to why she was so angry.

The situation hadn’t been anything out of the ordinary really. Lance had started in on one of his entirely predictable bragging tirades, this time about Blue being the best lion to send on the latest mission to gather some supplies for repairs the castle needed. Then Keith had made some dry and cutting remark in response, also entirely predictable, and they were off. To be fair, Shiro supposed this round of bickering between the two had been particularly annoying, loud and pointless. But only about a minute or two into the squabble Allura had stepped in.

Now that he really thought about it, her voice had dropped to a pretty scary octave and her grip on both of the boy’s ears had looked pretty painful. Ultimately she’d demanded each boy isolate themselves for the rest of the day in their respective rooms. In all their time together no one in the castle been able to shut down those two hotheads so quickly and efficiently. It was extremely impressive to watch as both Lance and Keith immediately deflated and looked ashamed of themselves. Sufficiently scolded. 

“Princess,” Shiro placed a tentative hand on her shoulder as they continued walking, “what’s wrong?”

“I said I do not want to talk!” This time she stopped in her tracks and rounded on him, stepping towards him as if challenging him.

He immediately snatched back his hand and held them both up in a gesture of peace, “Okay, I’m sorry, I should have listened the first time.” He dropped his hands and started to turn away, but he paused and looked at her, assessing briefly and then deciding to speak again, “but, you do know you’re not alone, right, Princess? We’re all here to support you…that I’m here to support you. You can talk to me about anything, I may not be able to always help, but I’ll listen.” Then he turned away fully and started back towards the bridge.

He didn’t make it far. He stopped in his tracks the moment she grabbed his hand. And even though he couldn’t feel her grip through the metal, couldn’t feel the temperature of her skin, he could have sworn a bolt of heat shot right up his prosthetic arm and straight to his face where he knew there had to be a faint blush now.

“I’m sorry,” she said, her voice softer and less guarded.

Turning towards her again, his hand still gripped in hers, he saw she was looking at the floor. He shook his head, “It’s okay, you don’t have to apologize. I should have taken the hint. Sometimes people just need to be left alone.”  
Out of the corner of his eye, he watched her hand flex as she squeezed his, though he couldn’t feel it.

“I do not want to be left alone,” she said and flicked her eyes up to look at him. She looked tired. Exhausted.

“Okay,” he said and stepped toward her, closing his hand around hers, “then I won’t leave you alone.”

They were both quiet for a few beats and then Shiro spoke again, “do you want to talk?”

When she let go of his hand to cross her arms, he immediately wanted it back, but he stayed still and silent and watched as she chewed on her lip, eyes wandering around the empty hallway before looking back at him, “I should not have blown up like that. That is not how a leader acts. That is not how commander acts.”

Shiro shrugged, “cut yourself some slack, you may be a leader, but you’re still a person. We’re all under a lot of stress and we’re all going to react to it in different ways. For example, Lance and Keith like to have a go at each other’s throats. Unfortunately, they can be extremely obnoxious while doing it.”

She huffed, “I cannot stand it when they fight and not just because it’s obnoxious. That is not how paladins are supposed to treat each other. Tearing each other down will only hurt your bonds with each other and with your lions and thus weaken Voltron and we simply cannot afford that!” She dropped her arms and her shoulders fell from their hunched position, “I am so worried, Shiro. That the other paladins…that they do not believe enough in themselves. In each other.”

He didn’t immediately respond, choosing instead to take a few seconds to carefully consider what to say, but Allura must have taken that as a sign she said something wrong because her eyes widened and she put her hands up, “I am not saying that I do not believe in you all! I do believe that you all are the ones that are meant pilot the lions. You are my paladins, I truly trust you! I just mean that I do not think…I do not know if–”  
“Princess, it’s okay,” Shiro smiled a bit at her flustered face, “I understand what you meant. I know you have faith in us.”

“I do. I believe each and every one of you is amazing and without you all I would be lost. But, I just need them to believe it too. I need you to believe it.”

Shiro swallowed, unable to look away from her serious gaze, “I do believe it, Allura. I promise.” He took a step forward and placed a hand on her upper arm, “but, remember, we’re all just people, we’re susceptible to moments of weakness, of stress and doubt, of emotions we can’t control. Petty fighting between us doesn’t mean we aren’t going to watch each other’s backs when we’re out there. After all, we’re a family, right? What kind of family would we be if we didn’t have our fair share of fights?” He grinned.

Allura’s eyes widened slightly and then her expression softened and she returned his smile, “you are right, we are family.”

He nodded, “and if I might suggest something?”

“Of course,” she said.

“Go get some sleep.” He gave her arm a gentle squeeze, “I know you’re exhausted and this is the first time things have been this quiet in a long time. Coran has the castle under control and we’ve got your back.”

It looked like she might protest, but ultimately she just nodded, “okay, I will.”

“Good,” he smiled again, “good night, Princess.” He let his hand slip away and started to turn, but she caught his hand again and he stopped.

Stepping forwards she wrapped her arms around him in a hug, “thank you, Shiro.” And before he could react she pressed her lips against his cheek, her hand cupping his other cheek gently. It was brief, but a few seconds was all he needed. This time there was no mistaking the bolt of heat that shot through him. This time he was able to feel, not just imagine, the softness of her skin and the warmth of her touch.

Then she was pulling away, he faintly registered a smile and a goodbye, but it wasn’t until the hallway was empty that he managed to squeak out a, “you’re welcome, Princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought and come bug me on [Tumblr](http://seajaywrite.tumblr.com/)! 
> 
> Kisses!


End file.
